PARA SIEMPRE
by Mslyth
Summary: Cuando me entrampa la melancolía, vuelven esos inolvidables días, tu eres algo para siempre , viviamos al tope nuestras vidas, de cara el mundo en franca rebeldía, tu eres algo para siempre..........para siempre
1. Default Chapter

PARA SIEMPRE

(RL/SB)

Él frió de la madrugada le calaba los huesos a pesar de su grueso pelaje, y no era para menos en mitad del invierno, camino por los jardines hasta llegar a los limites del bosque, sus pisadas se escuchaban débiles en el pasto del colegio, allí, una estatua de bronce que representaba un gran perro reposaba tranquilamente, brillando a la luz de la luna llena, abajo, en el pedestal podían leerse unas frases escritas en letras doradas, "a pesar de que te has ido, seguirás viviendo en nuestros corazones  canuto" no podían escribir el nombre verdadero de esa persona, si alguien del ministerio se enteraba de que el respetable director había erigido una estatua al asesino habría muchos problemas, pero a pesar de todo el sabía quien era. El lobo observó el metal inerte y frió con los ojos dorados llenos de tristeza y melancolía, volvía a vivir esos días en los que junto al perro negro correteaba y jugaba por el bosque prohibido, se echó junto al gran pedestal, el mismo había escogido el lugar para que esa estatua  se construyera, ese lugar le traía tantos recuerdos, las estrellas, sus juegos, él, sus ojos  se llenaron de lagrimas débiles al recordarlo, a pesar de que no estaba al cien por cien conciente de todo lo que estaba pasando, la poción matalobos hacía su efecto y conservaba intacta su memoria y sus sentimientos también, -"¿por qué no bajas y juegas conmigo padfoot?"- pensaba el lobo- Porque él está muerto, y jamás volverá con nosotros- contestaba el hombre dentro del, se le vinieron a la mente  aquellos recuerdos, los fines de semana en ese lugar, observando el cielo con miles de puntitos plateados. #"_que haces Sirius?"  "Ya verás Moony. luminos... " y la estrella a la que apuntó la varita bajó directamente  a sus manos, para entregársela después al chico junto  a el que estaba mas que asombrado "es hermosa" "es mi estrella, Sirio, pero solo puedes tenerla 30 segundos, te la regalo, y con ella mi corazón"y sonrió _#- El lobo ahora sentado observaba la estatua del perro con la cabeza arriba, recordó las miles de noches de pasión que habían tenido en ese lugar, verdaderas batallas campales que casi siempre ganaba aquel perro, pero eso no le quitaba el gusto a Remus de explorarlo por completo tumbados en la hierba, y que decir de las noches de luna llena, el era el único humano que podía controlar al lobo cuando ya no era un cachorrito, lo Abrazaba durante las transformaciones para aminorar su dolor, con la plena seguridad de que el lobo no se le lanzaría encima, volvió a echarse junto al pedestal- "eso no es cierto, padfoot baja y juega conmigo vamos ¿o es que acaso me tienes miedo ya? – el lobo seguía renuente a perder a su compañero de juegos, mientras el hombre recordaba melancólico  aquellos inolvidables días en los que  no estaba solo, en los que él hubiera matado por acompañarlo hasta el final, a pesar de no estar ya físicamente , estaría para siempre en su corazón, en su alma, jamás volvería a verlo ciertamente, pero sabía que él estaría ahí para siempre con él. para siempre.......Recordó también mientras el lobo ladraba al perro de metal para que jugara con él, el verano que pasó Sirius en su casa, aquella noche sus padres habían dicho que regresarían hasta tarde, cena de negocios o algo por el estilo, ellos cenaron y estaban a punto de dormirse, cuando empezaron a "jugar", 2 niños de 15 años no oyeron cuando la puerta de la casa se abría y el padre de Remus subía la escalera y los descubría, para darles un sermón de padre y señor nuestro y prohibirle terminantemente que volviera a ver a Sirius, jamás dejaría de ruborizarse por eso, pero al volver al colegio todo volvió a la normalidad, ahora habían aprendido a utilizar hechizos selladores y silenciadores, recordaba sobremanera una noche, en la que Sirius había dicho Que debía mostrarle algo. a las 4 de la mañana, con el sol apenas saliendo y medio dormido #-"¿_adonde vamos?"- preguntó "shh no hables tan fuerte" – lo jalaba bosque adentro "auch"  "que te pasó" " me pegue con una rama" la mejilla de Remus iba toda morada por el golpe  " dime ya que pasa quiero irme a dor.......mir" el lago estaba totalmente rodeado de lucecitas multicolores y la noche color tinta bañaba totalmente de oscuridad las cercanías , dando una belleza exquisita al lugar, que fue sellada con un beso como pocos "A MI NO ME IMPORTA SI TUS PADRES ME ODIAN, O SI EL MUNDO ENTERO SE OPONE Remus, yo te amo #- _" vivíamos al tope nuestras vidas, de cara al mundo en franca rebeldía , no nos importaba nada, a mi no me importaba nada mientras estuvieras conmigo , pero ahora ya no estás padfoot, ya no estás conmigo, estoy solo ¿por qué tuve que encontrarte de nuevo si iba a perderte?......nunca lo sabré"-el lobo estaba junto a la gran estatua con un gesto cansado , estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando una mano le acaricio el cuello y el mentón. -Remus....¿qué haces aquí?........¿sabes lo que pasaría si un alumno te encuentra? El lobo vio la cara del hombre que lo había acariciado y sentado junto a el, descansó su cabeza en las rodillas de este y cerró los ojos. -debes volver a la casa de los gritos, ¿quieres que te acompañe? La mirada afirmativa del lobo condujo al hombre de pelo negro y ojos sombríos a levantarse y llevar al débil lobo en brazos y lo llevó hasta el árbol para depositarlo en la cama de la vieja casa dentro del túnel y acariciarlo ahí hasta que se quedó dormido, salió de la casa con la esperanza de que su compañero de trabajo no recordara nada de eso, no le gustaría que al otro día le echara en cara él haberlo llamado "Remus"  iagh, si no hubiera hecho el la poción jamás se hubiera acercado a el, pero debía confesar que le partía el corazón que cada luna llena fuera al mismo lugar a esperar que aquel perro bajara a acompañarlo y a aullar de dolor a la luna llena........ **_cuando me entrampa la melancolía_****_vuelven esos inolvidables días_****_tú eres algo para siempre_****_Vivíamos al tope nuestras vidas_****_de cara al mundo en franca rebeldía_****_Tú eres algo para siempre._**

**__****_FIN_****__**

**__****_ Gracias x leer, espero reviews. , he pensado hacer una continuación sev/rem, pero no se_**Este es un fic que se me vino a la mente con una canción del año de la cácala, pero me gustó, espero que a ustedes también XD Besos ...... AH se me olvidaba, se lo dedico a Julsie......nadamas ahí un regalin.**__****__****__****__**


	2. SORRY

Está HORRIBLE el formato, no se he intentado 10 mil cosas y no ha funcionado, mil disculpas por eso

Magg(serpiente)


End file.
